RWBY : black tech internet cafe
by kiritokito0202
Summary: after a terrible fight with Grimm, Jaune Arc find himself in an unknown place,now he want to find a way home, but first he may need to understand what langage these weird people are talking with.


'It was a bad idea, a raelly bad one.'thinks jaune while running away from a pack of Beowulf.

'I mean hunters train for years before going to fight this monsters so how can you think that trainig your body for some months and some sword swinging will let you be a huntsman,I mean I don't even have a proper stance.'

he looks at the distance and find out he is about 15 minute from town maybe town guards can hear him if he's close enough and come help him survive this ordeal .

"shit"he was tackled to the ground by a beowulf ,that's all the others needed to jump on sees one of of them going strait to his unprotected neck.

' fuck.. i don't wanna die like this"just as he was about to be biting a warm light go out from his body to protect.

'what's this a force field ? damn it's giving out'as he was struggling while the beowulfs trying to take a bite from him, he feels his sword and shield taking some from the power that just saved his life, trusting his instinct ,he channel all he could from that mystical power on them that he start glowing , he was sure that if he was maybe a little closer to town the guard would've seen him and came to his help.

just like that the world flashed white, and the next thing he knows he as on his back in an unfamiliar street.

"argh, my head hurts like Grimm jumped on top of it.. Oh wait a Grimm did jump on it damn it, and what was that light that saved? is it like some hero power ? and where's crocea mors and my shied my father's gonna kill me"

he observed his surrounding, and found he was in the street of some town definitely not his own, as the building seems like old mistralian buildings, which is weird after all his hometown 'Tintagel ' is in the country side of the kingdom of Vale, so how can he be in mistral.

'men this is getting weirder by the second,is this my punishment from god for not growing up from my childhood fantasy of being a hero no matter how my parents tried to change my mind ?'well let's just ask someone where in oum I am.I spotted a women selling some kind of mistralien dumpling ,I went to and asked.

"excuse me for asking mam, do you know which village and kingdom am i?"

"哦,我的孩子對不起,我不明白你在說什麼,你能在大金鄉村語言中重複一遍嗎?"

"Mmm, Can you repeat in the 4 kingdoms language or something?"

"可憐的小樹苗,看來你不懂大金,你可以在我的店裡坐一會兒.然後看著你們所有的骯髒,就像您剛剛在戰鬥中倖存下來一樣,我會帶些水給您洗臉,請給我一分鐘."she said gesturing at a chair inside here shop.I tried my best to convey my thanks to her and i went inside and took a sit and try to collect his thoughts.

'What happened? How did I get here? Wasn't I supposed to be in the middle of an intense fight with the grimms?and what was that that power that saved me?and most of all where the hell is my sword and shield'A surge of thoughts filled my mind, i didn't even see the kind women back with a a big jar of water, to gesture to my face and clothes, Ah yeah i was tackled to the ground i'm sure i look like a homeless person,might as well be when my father find out a lost our family sword.

"Thank you"I said hile trying to convey my thanks through gesture,it seems to work as the women give me a kind smile and went back to here work.

after washing my face and shaking of what i can from dust and soil stuck to my cloths,i start surveying my surrounding again, and the first thing I notice is that people don't seem as nice as the women that helped me just now ; if the goons of what's seems to be a 'rich' or 'noble' young mistralien man that are beating from what it seem 'common' man to death; is anything to goes by, and the other don't seem even bothered by like the most normal thing it seems that the little lien that i have in me is useless as it seems one of the customers just paid the kind women with round metallic pieces , if any of the games I played before goes by than it's cooper.

'Well it seems the difficulty of going back home went from difficult to close to impossible,i better try to find how to make money for me to take care of my sorry ass I better start by cherching somewhere to work'

I went to the kind women and thanked her one last time before going out of store. I didn't even walk 10m and i found my self stopping on my track.

"What in Oum. Is that a computer ?"I might have said it a little to loud because what's seems to be the owner ,who seem the same age me, looks surprised more than weirded out.

"Emm, sorry i just .. ah how can i forget you don't understand what am I saying"i said the last bit more to myself than him.

"From where Have you learned this langage?"to my surprise, he respond to me in my own langage,with a guarded look in his face .

"Y-you understand what i said ?Can you help me please. idon'tknowwhereIamandthosepeopleseemtotalkthisweirdlangagethatIdon'tunderstand .Help me pleaaase."i almost hug if not for his hand that caught in place.'damn, he stronger than he looks'.

"stop,stop, a deep breath, then tell me what happened."

"Oh yeah s just I am not good with people that's it, anyway I was fighting Grimm then there was that white light and the next thing I know i was here, Do you know where we are ?"

"so you ere fighting grimm and you found yourself here is that right?"

" Yeah that's basically it"

"so what is this this grimm you're talking about"

"What?"

"i said what's grimm"at this I gave the most 'are you serious' face i could give but i still begin telling him about grimm.

"how can you not know what's grimm are ,they are creatures of destruction that lack a soul;They are creatures that inhabit various parts of Remnant"

"What is Remnant?"

"What ?How can you not know the name of the planet you are living in"I say almost screaming at his face, i think by now I already know what happened,but i just didn't want to believe it.

"Well men sorry to tell you but i think you are not in this 'Remnant' anymore,this is 'Jiuhu'a city in the country of 'Daijin' If you ever heard of them"he says trying his best to hide the look of pity on his face. both of us knows what happened by now and it definitely not a good thing for me. What am i gonna do right now all i have on me are three dust crystals and some lien I don't even have my scroll with me, and what about my family, they will think I am dead, my mother and sisters will be heartbroken, and my father will think it's his fault for not getting those 'idiotic' thoughts of being a hero or huntsman from my head.I drop to the ground almost crying at teen shop owner might have seen it , as he helped me up and begun talking.

"listen this may seems bad but at least you are alive. I mean from what I can see you fighting those grimm thing wasn't going alright if your clothes are anything to prove, maybe waking up in a strange land isn't the best thing you can hope for but at least it's better than dying isn't it?"

"yes, thank you"

"your welcome. Anyway this one name is Fang Qi"

"Oh yeah, name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it!"

"Do they?"he says giving me a raised eyebrow to convey his disbelief.

"They will, I hope they" confidence wavering"I mean mom always says-" cutting myself off, "nevermind" i says, trying not to sound like a child in front of the only guys who can understand him maybe in this whole world,now that I think about, it how can he understand me in the first place i wanna ask him but something tells me I shouldn't,so i kept my mouth shut.

"ok, why don't you go sit inside so i can tell you more about this world, something tells me if you were to go like we'll never meet again"he gesture to his shop and goes in before me .The meaning was clear and somehow I know he's right.

"thank you"I say while following him inside, the first thing my eyes find is some kind of weird looking computers with what looks like some headgears.

"is it some sort of internet cafe place ? looks great but i didn't think they have those here"

"they don't this place is just special"he gave me a look conveying that he didn't want any more questions so i did just that and went to sit on one of the chairs there, he sat besides me and begun telling me about this world from kingdoms to cultivators and warriors, I would have called him a liar when he told me about cultivators and warriors have I not crossed here from another world.

"Wow, your saying they can fly and even live for thousands of years that's awesome"

"Yeah i know i was just like you when i first came here, But it really is mystical"I know he's somewhat like me he seems to notice that he slipped in his talking but since I didn't comment on it he just sent me a thanking look and begun telling me about the currency and the ruling thinking how Cheap the human for those from or anyone who's strong enough gave me goosebumps .

"That's everything I know so why don't you tell me about where you came from"

"Of course, I came from a place named Remnant.."Than i began telling him about kingdoms grimm huntsman and pretty much everything interesting I know of .

"So this grimm you have don't leave any corpse after they die"

"from what I know they don't,and it's better that way since seeing that grimm are corrupted creatures who know what Epidemics grimm corpses would bring,after all thousands of grimm are killed almost every day it would've been pretty bad no mater how awesome it sounds to have an armor or a weapon made from grimm bones.".

"that's true" our discussion was made short by a fat 'really fat' guy entering the shop,and he seems to know Fang qi , maybe a friend of his.

"Qi, 您為什麼仍在守護您的這家商店?哦,為什麼不告訴我您現在正從事新業務?如果您告訴我,我本可以為您做廣告."

they seem to talk between themselves for i while before Fang qi turns to me and it looks like he's talking about me to his friend.

" Wang Tai 這是jaune arc , jaune this is Wang Tai his my friend,I told him that you came from a distant place and you how don't know how to speak our langage."

"got it thank you Fang qi,pleasure meeting you Wang Tai"

"見到你很高興 jaune arc"he respond to me and it looks like he have a problem saying my name well it's only naturelle the langage seem too different from my own, it will seem weird if he got it correctly from his first try.

they soon return to there talk and i stood there watching, it seems like Fang qi is Encouraging him for taking a try on one of his computers, and wang tai seems trouble it with for some time before the look on his face change from uncertainty to on of determination, just like the one I had on my face before going out of town to fight grimm, 'Damn what was i thinking again., right go out and become here, what an idiot I am damn it ',anyway looks like Wang Tai has made up his mind ,he paid Fang qi with some "crystal" shard or something weird I'll ask him about it later and went to one of the computer took a sit and Fang Qi came and fixed the headgear for him and startup the computer.

After staring up he begun instructing him on what to do,from the look of it's some kind of survival game like 'Grimm attack' I used to play some time he starts howling 'poor guys must be his first time playing a video game, and it's a VR one at that'.

I just stood there watching with Fang Tai as he played, we couldn't help but start chuckling when he died against his first zombie enemy,after he went back to the game and from the look he gave ready for revenge, and from what it seems killing his first zombie give him the courage to hunt and kill many more ,I stood by Fang qi watching him play and before we know it 1 Hour seem to already have been Tai seems unsatisfied with 1 hour of playing, well it happens to the most of us after all video games are mens romance, as my father used to tell me.

Soon i noticed that Wang Tai become even more exited after Fang qi seemed to tell him something and he seemed to test his arms strength 'Wow he's really strong , I don't think even my father can hit that strong so that what fang qi meant by training to become immortals'.Fang qi seem to have caught my look so he began explaining to me.

"scary isn't ? the power that cultivator and warriors could only be described as such and wang tai here isn't even considered an official warrior."

" Yes it is"

"Hn. Anyway I was explaining to him that everytime he leveled up in the game he actually got stronger in the real word fascinating isn't it."

"What? that awesome how is that even possible."

"I know right?"

"men grow strong by playing games is like a childhood dream come true "he just gave me a smile at that.

"Hey Fang qi ,can I play for a bit I promise i can pay you back, after getting some money"

" sorry but rules are ,rules can't make an exception bud"

"Men that suck, what's the price anyway?"I asked him before he went and told about the price and the rules and Damn , 5 crystal to by the game and 2 C (C is crystals) for every hour, let's not forget that every crystal cost 2000 freaking Gold, yes 2000 gold how will i ever have that much money and all i have on me are stupid liens and dust crysta-'wait maybe, just maybe that will be my way out please be right'

"Soo.. I have This "i bring out one DC (dust crystal) from the three I have on me and show it to him.

"How much do you think this crystal can bring me" I say handing him the DC , I saw how his eyes widened when he touched the Crystal , he stood there some time looking at it, before bring his eyes to mine and told me.

"I take it this is the DC you told me about"I only node and mention tho him to continue " well you are a lucky one I guess, this DC have the same value of 10 C ,well that's for me I guess if you go to another person he may give you maybe more or even less C than me. Well that's if he didn't just kill you and took the crystal for himself"I nervously laughed at that kill me part but I'm sure he 's telling the lucky me Fang qi isn't that type of person or I would've been dead, But I gotta change my mindset now that I am in this new world, here power is law and strong , and I have to grow strong Fast or I will that in mind i began contemplating of how should I use those DC well,after a bit of thinking, I looked at him and told him.

"Fang qi , I wish to use use that DC on buying the game and playing for 2 hours today ,and if possible can you give me the last crystal on gold?I need gold to by what to eat and find some inn to stay at."

"l see, then it's an OK for the the game you have 2 hour from when you sit as for the gold you wan't give me a second I'll ask fatty for you ,after all it's hard to actually by C with gold even if there cost is 2000G / 1C so fatty will probably take the chance to have one and may even even own you a favor let me ask him"after that Fang qi seems to talk to wang tai and the latter seems quite happy that he convey his thanks to me by bowing, I try to stop but Fang Qi just tells me that this is how they convey there thanks in here and that it's quite rude to interrupt them so I just accept his that I thanked Fang Qi too,and while i was doing so i thought of how to make the most use of those 2 Hours of playing I a short thought i decided to ask him something that has been in my head for sometime.

"Fang qi, after what I've seen when wang tai was playing you seem to know your way on the game , can you play before us so that i can make the most of my time in the game ,that if it was possible."

"Hmm, it doesn't seem there will be any customer soon and wang tai needs all the help he can get if he want's to score good on the 'Lingyun Academy' test so that's fine by me, By the way you can call me just Qi ,I think we already knows about each other enough to be called friends"

"Really-,I mean, yes of course we are friends thank you for the help by the way"I say while try hiding my happiness I mean he's basically my first friend besides my family, Yeah quite tragic I know when you are an arc and have 7 beautiful sisters Its quite hard to make real friends.

He just chuckled and says " Your welcome" then goes to a pc and equipe the helmet to start playing,Wang Tai came closer to us us him too watching how Qi plays the game so that he makes most of his time if he continue playing the game.


End file.
